The detachable structure of the present invention is mainly to improve the shortcomings of the fixed size of conventional electric fans being not convenient for carriage and transportation. Therefore, the present invention is to change the fixed style of conventional fan stands and blade covers into a detachable design, that is to provide a stand to be built-up with a transverse base plate and a vertical frame plate by means of the connection of rib channels of the retaining trough of the transverse base and the reinforcing ribs of the retainer portion of the vertical frame plate, and to provide a fan blade cover composed of a front blade-protective cover plate and a rear blade-protective cover plate, each cover plate is built-up with two symmetric pieces of semi-circular cover plates, and the central plate of each pair of semi-circular cover plate comprises one set of pin holder and locking pin in a position for easy assembly of said two semi-circular cover plates into one full piece of blade-protective cover plate. By means of this arrangement, the electric fan according to the present invention can be detached to reduce the space for easy carriage and storage.
In the modern time, while purchasing an article, consumers request not only good application but also new variation and high practicability. Therefore, the manufacturers are spare no energy in R&D to create attractive and new design. Although regular electric fans are variable in appearance and design, they mainly are composed of a fan stand, a motor, one set of an blades and one set of blade cover. In order to match with the fan blades and the blade cover, the stand of regular electric fan has a vertical frame portion protruding upward from the stand base in a fixed type, which occupies a big space and is not detachable. Further, the blade cover of regular electric fan is mainly composed of two symmetric cover plates, and each cover plate still occupies a big space even if it is detached. Therefore conventional electric fan requests a big space for storage and is not convenient for carriage and transportation. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost for each component parts of the conventional electric fans is relatively expensive. Although there are mini fans available in the market, these mini fans are all of fixed type and not detachable, in practice, they still can not meet consumers' requirements.
In view of the problems above-mentioned and after a long period of experimentation, the present invention has finally been created to provide a detachable electric fan to reduce its size for convenience of storage and carriage.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable electric fan, by means of a vertical frame plate and a transverse base plate to form a fan stand, by means of two semi-circular cover plates to form a front blade-protective cover and a rear blade-protective cover for assembly into a blade cover, and by means of said arrangement to reduce the size for easy carriage and storage.